


all that’s left for me now is time

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Ghosts, Jakku, Space Horror, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: In which Rey and Ben are both dead, and nothing is different.





	all that’s left for me now is time

**Author's Note:**

> title from vuur, 'time - rotterdam'

(i) _the beginning_

 

Rey is a dead girl.

There is a body somewhere in the deserts of Jakku as proof, bleached-white bones under dunes no longer alive enough to feel hunger. She visited — she remembers visiting it, she thinks, before the air grew so thick with spirits she could no longer carve out paths, instead settled for carving out spaces.

Rey grows up dead in the light of a sun that never sets, but is only obscured by the occasional dust storm.

 

*

 

Ben is a dead boy.

There is a body somewhere in the jungles of Yavin 4 as proof, smashed-red bones under the rocks of a temple that was always too cold to shelter. He visited — he remembers visiting it, he thinks, before the shadows grew so thick with promises he could no longer push forward, instead settled for listening.

Ben grows up dead in the dark of a ship that never lands, but is only pierced by the occasional starlight.

 

 

 

(ii) _the middle_

 

Rey's body is a shining thing, scavenged metals and dry-sand blood. Through long, scorched days it is built with patient hands and a whispered light song, waiting only for the day she is to leave this planet with — with —

There is everything to see under the sun, and so much of that is _Rey_.

 

*

 

Kylo's body is a shadowed thing, stolen cloths and tear-wet eyes. Through short shrouded days it is built with impatient hands and a whispered cruel demand, waiting only for the day he is to leave this ship with — with —

There is nothing to see under the ceilings, and so little of that is _Kylo_.

 

 

 

(iii) _the end_

 

Rey is pulled up from the sand that suffocates her with home by a ghost, by an echo. It is not who left her behind and it is not who she meant to leave with, but it is real.

The living do not last on Jakku. Years dead Rey has won the right to stay a ghost, but it is a hollow victory. Un-hoped for, if she remembered how to hope.

Belief is something else.

When a shadow lands on Jakku, something with too many teeth reaches out to Rey. 

(This is not Rey.)

*

Ben is pulled up from the darkness that suffocates him with mine by a ghost, by an echo. It is not who left him behind an d it is not who he is supposed to leave with, but it is real.

The independent do not last in the Order. Years lost Ben has won the right to stay Kylo, but it is a hollow victory. Unwanted, if he remembered how to want. 

Yearning is something else.

When he lands on Jakku a shadow, something with too many hands reaches out to Ben.

(This is not Ben.)

 

 

 

(iv) _after_

There is not a name for this sort of whole.

There is only the Force, and those it loves, and those dead it has taught to live.


End file.
